Sempre Foi Você
by Abby L. Carter
Summary: O que está escrito nas estrelas é só uma questão de tempo para acontecer. Sequência de Um Simples Erro Pode Mudar Tudo. Carby.
1. Sentindo Sua Falta

Capítulo 1: Sentindo Sua Falta

Abby Lockhart era uma enfermeira que namorava Luka Kovac. Mas ela engravidou de Carter. E hoje ela é uma médica residente.

John Carter é o chefe dos residentes. Ele se apaixonou por Abby desde que a conheceu e a engravidou.

O destino os uniu e eles se casaram. Logo descobriram que iam ter gêmeas mas uma fatalidade matou uma delas. Ele foi atrás dela em Paris e a pediu em casamento lá.

Eles decidiram se mudar para a Inglaterra mas ela disse que não podia ir e ele a deixou e foi sozinho. Será que eles vão ficar juntos de novo?

Susan entrou na sala e viu Phoebe.

"Como vai a sobrinha da titia?" - Ela viu Abby chorando - "Hey, o que houve?"

Abby limpou as lágrimas e suspirou.

"John... ele se foi."

"Ele morreu?"

"Não, ele mudou para Inglaterra."

"E você não foi com ele?"

"Não, eu... não podia."

"Por quê?"

"Eu não podia deixar isso aqui."

"Você está bem?"

"Não, mas vou ficar."

"Você deve ir para casa."

"Estou indo. Obrigada."

"Me ligue se precisar."

"Eu vou."

Abby não queria ir para casa. Mas ela se forçou a ir. Talvez John tivesse deixado uma mensagem na sua secretária eletrônica. Ela abriu a porta da frente da casa. Sua casa. Onde eles passaram por tantos momentos. E ela quis chorar. Mas ela não se permitiu. Ela se dirigiu ao quarto. O quarto. Onde eles tiveram muitas noites de amor. E brigas também. Ela passou a mão na cama, do lado que ele dormia. Ela pensou que o veria sempre do lado dela quando acordasse. Realidade é outra coisa quando se está sozinho. Ela estava sozinha e solitária. Mas ele tinha ido e não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer.

Depois ela andou até a sala e se sentou no baú perto da janela. Estava chovendo. Ela adorava noites chuvosas. Eles ficavam abraçadinhos embaixo do cobertor assistindo filme e comendo pipoca. E foi numa noite de chuva que eles se beijaram pela primeira vez.

E 50.000 quilômetros longe, em Londres, John Carter acabou de chegar em sua casa. Ele esperava ter ela do lado dele. Mas ele estava convencido que ela não o amava de verdade. Senão ela teria aceitado vir com ele. Ele estava sentindo muita falta dela.

O tempo em Londres estava péssimo, chovia sem parar. Chuva fazia ele lembrar dela, de como eles ficavam juntos. Do primeiro beijo. Ele tocou seus lábios. Lábios que encontraram o caminho para os dela tantas vezes, em demonstrações de amor. Ou depois de brigas. Mesmo ela estando a quilômetros de distância, ele sentia o perfume e a presença dela.

Abby ligou o rádio e estava tocando Hanging by a moment. Essa música dizia tanto sobre eles, combinava direitinho. Ela encostou a cabeça na janela e pensou nele. Em como ele deve ter ficado desapontado com ela. Em como ela foi boba. Se ao menos pudesse vê-lo...

John sentia falta dela. Ele nunca pensou que isso aconteceria. Ele a queria. Ali, com ele. Ele queria abraçá-la, beijá-la, passar a mão pelo cabelo e pelas costas dela, agarrar sua cintura e trazê-la para perto dele. Mas ele queria ouví-la dizer que o amava e que não queria ficar longe. Ele queria ouvir sua voz. Ele decidiu ligar para ela.

Ele pegou o telefone mas não tinha certeza do que estava fazendo. Suas emoções haviam tomado conta dele. Ele só queria se certificar que ela estava bem. Ele ficou olhando para o telefone por um longo tempo.

Abby sentiu que precisava falar com ele, nem que fosse por telefone, mas não se mexeu. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos de chorar. Ela voltou a observar a chuva.

John pegou o telefone e discou os números. Ele esperava que ela estivesse em casa. Ele queria muito falar com ela.

Ela ouviu o telefone tocar. Mas não estava afim de atender.

"Abby, sou eu. Escute, eu quero dizer que... que... esqueça. Adeus."

Ela olhou para o telefone com uma cara triste. Esqueça? Ela não queria esquecer. Ela queria estar com ele. Ela esperava que ele ligasse de novo.

John se desapontou. Ele tinha tantas coisas para dizer, mas na hora, ele não disse. Ele precisava ligar e dizer tudo que ela significava para ele. Mas não agora. Não hoje. Ele não queria ter que lidar com isso agora. Ele pensaria nisso amanhã. Ele estava muito cansado para pensar.


	2. Não Posso Viver Sem Você

Capítulo 2: Não Posso Viver Sem Você

Abby não podia acreditar. Todo esse tempo ela estava sendo enganada. Ela sabia que ele não a amava de verdade. Senão ele não teria ligado para não dizer nada. Ela andou até o quarto escuro e deitou na cama. Ela olhou para o lado que ele deitava, esperando que ele estivesse lá. Ou, pelo menos, chegasse em casa logo.

John não parava de pensar no que acabou de fazer. Como ele não conseguiu dizer nada? Ele pensava no que ela poderia estar achando dele. Ele prometeu a si mesmo que ligaria amanhã. E ele dormiu.

Abby não parava de se mexer. Ele fazia muita falta para ela. Ela se controlou e decidiu que era melhor tentar dormir. Demorou, mas ela dormiu.

No outro dia...

"Está se sentindo melhor?"

"Sim. Ele... ligou ontem a noite."

"E? Vocês conversaram?"

"Não, eu deixei na secretária. Eu estava sentindo muito a falta dele para atender."

"Então, o que ele disse?"

"Eu não sei. Ele tentou, mas no final tudo que saiu foi 'esqueça'".

"Esqueça?"

"É, eu também não entendi. Mas eu espero que ele ligue esta noite. Eu quero demais ouvir a voz dele."

"Você sente falta dele, hein?"

"É, eu sinto."

"Então você deve ligar para ele. E dizer tudo que ele significa para você."

"Susan, eu nem sei se ele ainda está apaixonado por mim."

"Se ele te ligou, é porque está."

"Mas ele não disse nada."

"Talvez ele não tenha achado as palavras certas. Lhe dê uma chance."

"Eu não sei."

"Eu tenho certeza que ele pensa em você e sente sua falta."

"Bem, eu não."

"Qual é, Abby! Você não tem nada a perder."

"E nem a ganhar."

"Nunca se sabe."

"Ok, eu ligarei. Se é o que você realmente quer."

"É. Obrigada." - Susan ia saindo, quando se virou - "Ah, e Abby... não esqueça de me ligar depois."

Abby riu.

"Eu vou. Prometo." - Ela se virou para sua filha - "Hey minha filhinha. Mamãe te ama muito viu?"

Phoebe sem dúvida havia puxado John. Seu cabelo era preto e seus olhos, castanhos. Abby tinha certeza que ele sentia falta da filha.

John chegou em casa sorrindo. Ele abriu a porta e seu sorriso enfraqueceu ao ver a casa toda escura e logo ver que ela não estava lá, esperando por ele.

Abby chegou em casa com um olhar triste em seu rosto. Ela já tinha entendido que ele não voltaria mais. Mas ela estava determinada em ligar para ele. Ela colocou sua filha para dormir e foi para a sala.

John parou perto do telefone, não sabendo se deveria ligar ou não. Assim que ele colocou a mão, ele tocou e John pulou. Ele viu o número dela no identificador e quis atender. Mas parou de repente. Ele não entendeu por que não atendeu, já que ele queria tanto ouvir a voz dela.

"Hey, sou eu. Escute, eu só liguei para... porque queria... ouvir sua voz... Ahn, eu não posso falar mais. Nossa filhinha está chorando. Talvez ela esteja com fome. Você sabe que temos uma filha, né? Enfim, eu... adeus."

O sorriso no rosto de John aumentou.

_Minha filha. Como eu poderia esquecer da minha filha. E, claro, da Abby. A mulher que eu amo. Ela deve estar magoada comigo por ter partido daquele jeito. Ligue para ela John. E lhe diga como se sente._

Ele pegou o telefone e começou a discar mas parou. Ele discou de novo e ele tocou.

"Por favor atenda. Por favor atenda."

Abby ouviu o telefone tocar e não sabia se alimentava a filha ou se atendia. Então ela decidiu atender.

"John."

"Abby."

Eles se sentiram felizes de poderem falar um com o outro.

"Como estão as coisas aí em Londres?"

"Ótimas, só falta uma coisa."

"Ah é? O quê?" - Ela bancou a inocente.

"Você sabe muito bem. A pessoa que eu mais sinto falta."

"Oh meu amor. Eu sinto sua falta demais. Eu queria tanto que estivesse aqui."

John gelou quando ouviu ela soluçar do outro lado.

"Eu também."

"Sabe, eu sinto muito por não ter ido. Eu sinto mesmo. Eu quero estar com você."

"Eu não quis partir assim. Você significa tudo para mim. Mas você não quis vir."

"Eu sei. Mas eu quero agora. Eu vou pegar o avião nesse fim de semana. Não agüento ficar longe de você."

Ele sorriu.

"Eu também. Mas não pegue o avião ainda."

"O quê?"

"Eu vou voltar."

"Mas John... eu quero."

"Não, você quer morar aí. Então nós vamos ficar aí."

"Mas significa muito para você."

"Não tanto quanto você para mim."

"John... tudo bem. Estou pronta para ir. Estou pronta para deixar tudo isso. Porque, eu sei que estará comigo."

"Abby."

"John, eu preciso ir agora. Eu preciso fazer um tes... Quero dizer, algumas coisas. Tchau."

"Abby! Espere! Espere! Abby!"

Mas era tarde demais. Ela já tinha desligado. Ela estava desapontada. Nem um 'eu te amo' ele disse. Mas ela não tinha tempo para pensar nisso agora. Ela tinha que amamentar sua filha.

John não podia acreditar. Eles demoraram tanto para se falarem e ela desliga assim, sem nem dizer 'eu te amo'? Talvez ela tenha esquecido ele. Mas doeu pensar nisso.

No outro dia...

"Hey, como foi?"

"O quê?"

"Com o Carter."

"Oh, foi bom."

"Só isso? Só bom?"

"É, a gente não se falou muito."

"Por quê? O que houve?"

"Não sei. Talvez ele tenha seguido com a vida."

Susan notou a dor na voz de Abby.

"Seguido com a vida? Qual é Abby! Vocês são casados!"

"Eu sei, mas mesmo assim."

"Hey, ele não teria casado com você se não te amasse e soubesse que era para valer."

"Pessoas mudam Susan. As coisas mudam. Eu não sei, mas talvez esse tempo separados foi só mais uma coisa para ajudar."

"Oh Abby."

"O quê? Você não acha? Nem 'eu te amo' ele conseguiu dizer."

"Talvez ele não tenha conseguido."

"Esse é o problema. Ele nunca teve dificuldades em dizer. Mas tudo bem. Eu não o culpo por não querer estar comigo."

"Abby. Qual é! Tenho certeza absoluta que ele pensa em você. Ele te ama. Dê uma chance a ele. Sei que não vai se arrepender."

"Vou pensar. Mas só porque você pediu."

"Obrigada."

"Te vejo amanhã."

"Sim."

Abby abriu a porta de sua casa. Estava mais escura que nunca. Talvez porque esteja chovendo. Ela ouviu as mensagens da secretária enquanto punha Phoebe para dormir. Ela entrou na sala a tempo de ouvir a última.

"Hey, sou eu. Estou no avião agora. Provavelmente vou chegar de madrugada. Eu ainda tenho a chave, então não espere por mim acordada."

O coração de Abby doeu. Por mais que ela quisesse vê-lo, ela estava magoada. Ela foi até o quarto para pegar algumas roupas e se dirigiu ao banheiro. Ela tirou a calça e a blusa e então percebeu que estava com o sutiã que ele mais gostava. O vermelho. Ela tocou-o com as pontas dos dedos enquanto olhava para a banheira antes de fechar os olhos. Ela lembrou da última vez que eles tomaram banho juntos. Foi há um mês atrás. Ela tomou banho e foi dormir. Tem sido difícil para ela olhar a filha e trabalhar, mas ela está indo bem.

John olhou para o relógio. 3:30 da manhã.

_Ela provavelmente estará dormindo. Mas não importa, porque logo estarei com ela. Minha querida esposa. E minha querida filha que eu não vejo há uma semana._

Ele entrou e rapidamente se dirigiu ao quarto deles. Mas parou e entrou no da filha. Ele acariciou seu rosto e sorriu. Depois ele foi até o quarto deles e a viu dormindo.

_Ela fica linda quando dorme._

Ele andou até ela e gentilmente tirou seu cabelo de seu rosto antes de beijar sua testa e sentar na cama, perto dela.


End file.
